A linear light sensor (LLS) generally comprises a linear array of integrating photosensing pixels which measure incident light over a user-defined exposure time and generate a voltage or digital output which represents the light exposure of each pixel. The LLSs are available in a variety of lengths and pixel resolutions (DPI). The analog output may be directly interfaced to an analog-to-digital converter (ADC) for digital processing or comparing black/white thresholds.
Due to power and operating constraints, the photosensing pixels may be formed on multiple integrated chips (ICs), where the ICs are connected to a common bus. Readout of the photosensing pixels is performed in a sequential manner. Conventional architectures may suffer from longer and/or differing settling time of the output voltage during pixel readout. This condition may be observed between readout of the last photosensing pixel of one IC and the first photosensing pixel of the next IC. This condition is exacerbated even further as the clock speed of the system is increased. This condition leads to erroneous values for the first pixel of each IC and may result in artifacts in the final image.